


Top-coats and Waistcoats

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crack, Other, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two top-coats hang inside a wardrobe one London night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top-coats and Waistcoats

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JWP #11: Coat Porn.  
> Warnings: OMG, so very, very cracky! I swear I was going to write something else, and then this happened. I'm so sorry. I'm going to the special hell, I'm sure. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

Inside the wardrobe, the two coats hung side by side. They were both wool, and properly black, although one was deeper in hue while the other verged on charcoal.  
  
The darker coat was cut for a tall, thin man, and had an air of elegance to it. Its collar and lapels were silk velvet, and its inner lining had subtle silver and grey threads running through it in a nearly invisible stripe.  
  
The charcoal-black coat was cut for a shorter, broader man and was sturdier all around, its English wool construction designed for hard wear. It had an air of reliability about it, but also a touch of adventure in the cut of its sleeves. Its collar and lapels were black silk, and there were several extra pockets sewn into its inner lining.  
  
In the dark of the wardrobe, a subtle shift. The coats pressed up against one another, difficult to distinguish as two separate garments. A whisper of velvet brushing against wool, wool rubbing against silk, and then all was silent.  
  
Morning light spilled into the wardrobe as Watson opened the doors. He reached for his coat and then stopped, puzzled at what hung between his coat and Holmes’.  
  
“Holmes? Where did these two waistcoats come from?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 11, 2015


End file.
